Facepalm Monkey (IBT's version)
This is ItsBloonTasty's version of the Facepalm Monkey, if you want Btd456Creeper's, see this instead. The Facepalm Monkey is a new revolutionary tower! It facepalms himself because of bloons' idiotness and stupidity, causing them to be paralyzed for 0.75 seconds and popping 2 layers in a 138px radius (because they get "surprised" and "insulted"), oh, it also takes off Regen status. This can pop lead, but can't detect camo. This costs $460 and looks like an outline white dart monkey. It attacks every 1.2 seconds. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Third-Party Facepalm' *Description: Even other monkeys start thinking bloons are idiots. This causes them to facepalm too! The facepalms are weaker, anyway... *Stats: Attacks have a 17% chance to cause a random non-military monkey to facepalm when, popping 1 layer but not paralyzing bloons, this only works in the tower's range. *Cost: $540 'Level 4 Facepalms' *Description: The Facepalm Monkey's facepalms are stronger and even cause military towers to facepalm too! *Stats: Attacks have a 9% chance to cause a random military tower to facepalm, these facepalms are as strong as the 2-0 Facepalm Monkey himself; Range increased by 30px; Attack delay decreased by 0.25 seconds; Attacks pop an extra layer; Bloons are paralyzed 0.15 seconds longer; Can detect camo. *Cost: $780 'Roar of Stupidity' *Description: Bloons even annoy the Facepalm Monkey, causing him to roar because of their stupidity!! This roar is terribly loud!! MY EARS!!! Luckily, this only happens if there is lot of stupidity in the monkey's sight. *Stats: If at least 17 bloons are on the monkey's range, he has a 45% chance to roar instead of facepalm, roars affect the entire range popping 7 layers of bloon and paralyzing them by 2.8 seconds, this also has a 65% chance to hurt towers by 3 HP damage; Range increased by 12px. *Cost: $1070 'Orbital Facepalm Cannon' *Description: The Facepalm Monkey somehow managed to create an orbital laser cannon, that laser will aim at the track and leave a hand where it hit... Now, what does that mean?... *Stats: If there are at least 42 bloons on the Facepalm Monkey's range, the O.F.C. will shoot a laser that occupies 1/8 of the track and can hit anywhere, popping 23 layers up to infinite bloons and bloons only! It can only be used every 145 seconds. *Cost: $5600 'Path 2' 'Annoyance-resistant Facepalms' *Description: The Facepalm Monkey helped every monkey in his range to not be annoyed. Which means trolling abilities won't work on them! *Stats: Every monkey in the Facepalm Monkey's range is immune to Trolololo and other; Attacks pop an extra layer. *Cost: $690 'Bloonpalmer' *Description: Finnaly, a more convincing way to pop these annoying bloons! The Facepalm Monkey can now facepalm the bloons as well! *Stats: 14% chance to also facepalm a bloon, popping 7 layers off it and paralyzing it for 2 seconds; Range increased by 10px. *Cost: $810 'Buddhist Facepalms' *Description: Using magical powers, the Facepalm Monkey developed a way to facepalm bloons super hard! He can facepalm them while on the air and causing a giant palm-crater! *Stats: 13% chance to use a Buddhist Facepalm, that facepalm affects every bloon in a 140º angle arc, popping 4 layers off them. *Cost: $1560 'Earthpalm' *Description: EPIC FAIL!!! The bloons are so stupid and idiot that I don't even know what to say! Well, anyway... Earthpalm Ability: An earthpalm appears, dealing 2300 damage to every bloon AND blimp on the screen. It also paralyzes them for 4 seconds. *Stats: The ability has a cooldown of 125 seconds. *Cost: $4670 Trivia *This is by far the only tower that has a non-ability upgrade that has a cooldown. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers